


sweet but sinister

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kinda Dark, M/M, Please don't judge me, cabin in scotland, daisy is mentioned kinda, i was boredddddd, no characters are explicitly named but still, play on something in episode 161
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Martin and Jon are blissfully alone in this new world, or so it seems. Little do they know the cabin is watching them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	sweet but sinister

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! idk what kinda headspace i'm in, but it's not a good one. i want everything to be fine and perfect and that hasn't happened yet...let me know what you think! comments go a longggg way to make somebody's day (hint hint) love you guys!  
> xxx

The house lived and breathed. It sighed when the two were asleep in each other’s arms, opening its sleepy eyes to drink in the happiness it had always been denied.

Not it’s fault. Bad people had come with sharp things. Built a structure out of the bones of a forest. The small square cabin had sat, unchanged, for years. The angry woman came and went, leaving scars in the soft flesh of the walls.

But this, this was different. The big one was so gentle with the other. The cabin longed for the same gentleness. When the one that Saw started to move around more, it caressed the house the same way it caressed the other. When the grime was scrubbed from the windows, the bugs banished and the porch swept, the house felt like new. Sparkling clean and glowing from within.

Every day its occupants danced a slow, sweet dance of affection. A kiss here, a hand held there, a sweet gesture of thoughtful care. The house grew content to sit and watch, absorbing the honey glow of love until the wood shone.

Then the change came. A primal fear possessed the world, but the cabin resisted. It protected it’s little nesting birds from the outside. Their affection was still there, but it seemed more desperate, more meaningful, somehow. Every embrace could be their last.

The cabin longed to keep the two close and safe, so it resolved to never let anything touch them. They didn’t notice. The soft one held the other more often now. They were so wrapped up in the new world and the new feeling blooming out of the darkness, they didn’t realize how the house began to sag. The wood began to soften, to distort with the fear tainting the rest of the world.

The days grew longer for the house. It was getting harder to resist the pull of change tugging at its foundation. It began to siphon off the energy of the scarred one. A little bit won’t hurt, it reasoned.

The fire of love filled the walls of the house in a completely different way now. With every thump of their hearts it grew stronger, tightening its hold on them. _Stay,_ it crooned, _hold each other close. Do not leave._ If they left, the very walls of the cabin would lose their shape. Reality had been twisted. The wooden structure resisted the change, drawing power from its occupants, but for how much longer, it wasn’t sure.

Love is a powerful, twisted, hopeful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> title is inspired by the song 'Sweet but Psycho' by Ava Max


End file.
